Random Phic
by naivephantom
Summary: I'm back from the dead! Yeah! And this is my random phic that you need to read to understand! Basically is my attempt to be funny and send subliminal messages to some specific people out there! Enjoy!


Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead! Not actually. I've been around, reading only. The only thing I have to say so far about Nightmare is that it was my first phic and I'll go back to it soon. I'm planning on correction some mistakes and finally post the whole thing. How does that sound? Okei!

About this new phic, trust me and read it! I hope you enjoy it! I'll be fair and will credit ErikaNapoleonica, Sir Mordred and Sassy0123 (my very best friend!!!!) for their help and ideas.

Okay. I think I've said everything I had t… no! wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera and neither do you! How do I know it? Well, let us say I'm pretty sure Leroux is several feet under grown trying to break his coffin and come back from his grave.

Okay. That is really it! Thanks to all you for your support! I love you all!!!!! Please do review! :)

* * *

**Random Phic**

**By a Naïve Phantom Wannabe **

The day? Monday, January 24, 2005. The place? Headquarters in Rockaway, New Jersey. Who? Mr. John Struck.: middle age, well-built, strong shoulders, dark hair, though aging, strong face and well spoken. In fact, Mr. Struck speaks so well that you may find yourself trapped in the middle of his educational speeches and be completely happy about it.

**The Morning:**

Monday was a rough day, especially in New England. The temperatures were little over cero, if at all above it. All the traffic had to be delayed, because the twelve inches of snow had to been removed from the streets and tossed to the sidewalks. Mr. John Struck was a very punctual man; nevertheless he was delayed as everyone else that day and did not arrive to his office until nine fifteen that morning. Some one was waiting for him.

When Mr. Struck entered his bureau, he encountered there a tall man standing with his back to him. The man had white hair and extremely tense shoulders. He turned to face Mr. Struck.

'I am Roderick Usher, lawyer.' The man introduced himself. Mr. Struck offered his hand and the old man shook it vigorously.

'How may I help you?' Mr. Struck demanded. Roderick Usher seemed to be amused by the question and took his time to answer: 'My client has decided to place a demand on your company.'

Usher handed Struck a red envelope. 'You will find the details of the demand, all clearly specified. Now I must depart, my client is not a man of patience.' And saying that Roderick Usher left the room.

**The Afternoon:**

'Well.' Said Ryan Edwish, lawyer, placing the contents back into the envelope. 'Mr. Usher was right, everything is clear as water.'

Mr. Struck stared at his advocate and life-long friend with curiosity. They had not seen each other over a long period of time but his friend had not changed much. Mr. Edwish was of middle height, his pale skin contrasted almost childishly with his red hair and brown eyes, and his wide nose gave him an even younger air than his hair did.

'And?' John Struck asked. 'Will you explain it or should I get someone from Law & Order to do it?'

Mr. Edwish laughed. Law & Order, in his opinion, was the only thing worth watching in T.V. 'Well John, your company is being sued for distortion, abuse, and violation of Erik-no given surname's- image.'

John Struck massaged his temple with his wide finger while closing his eyes. 'It would be nice if I knew who this Erik is.' He said finally taking in the view of Ryan's living room.

'Don't worry.' Ryan assured placing his hand in John's shoulder. 'I'll get you off the hook… as always.' He added with a malicious smile.

'Hey! If I remember correctly it was I who was always saving your ass!'

'I don't remember that!' Ryan assured while laughing.

'Well, I have to go.' John say standing up and grabbing his suitcase.

'Yes. Send my condolences to your wife while you're at it! She never should have married you!'

John did not reply. He had never found Ryan's sense of humor very funny. But Ryan had been useful during High School; in fact John had never known anyone as smart as Ryan. Born mathematician and great legal mind. Mr. Struck said a last goodbye and left.

**The Evening:**

'Why are you late?' He spat up as soon as he entered the room.

'Well, the truth is I had to make a few stops before coming, if you were a father you'd understand.' Roderick answered putting his suitcase down. 'Besides that man is fast, not two hours ago his lawyer called me to inform me he was going to process your demand, they refuse the charges of course.'

Erik stood up. 'Well, they are not.'

'Of course.' Roderick answered. His one eyebrow raising and his blue eyes glowing. 'But we do have a hearing in order for the case to stand.'

'When is it?' Erik asked suddenly fixing his yellow gaze on Usher's eyes.

'Two days.' Roderick answered taking a seat before his desk and turning on his Dell.

'Very well.' Erik said moving towards the door. 'I will see you tomorrow.'

Roderick waved goodbye, but Erik did not return the gesture. On the contrary, he secured his black mask, put his hat on and left.

**The Night:**

Erik arrived to his hotel room. He tossed his hat to the bed and removed his jacket. He sat behind a table that was located in the middle of the room. His back rested completely against the chair, and he sat awkwardly which made him look smaller than he really was. He tapped the arm of the chair with one of his skeletal fingers and moved his leg to the compass.

'It was a good decision.' He assured himself. 'It is the only way to stop it. Everything will be normal again.'

He was out off character. He knew it. But the whole thing was simply driving him mad and he had never been one of the placid type. It had go on for too long, his image was destroyed and he could deal with it no longer.

He found the remote on the top of the table and turned the T.V. on. There was a man saying: '… your site would be da bomd if you had the gecko do the robot.' And then a gecko appeared dancing some awkward modern thing. Erik changed the channel.

'Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera now in theaters.' A voice said ant the trailer played. Erik stood up and pitched the remote against the flat screen of the T.V. which broke into a thousand pieces.

'Damn it!' He cried. He picked up the phone and a feminine voice asked: 'How may I help you?'

'I need to make an international call.' He said calmly.

'Yes.'

'Paris, France, phone number is 504-223-1903'

'Wait.'

'Thank you.'

Erik waited. A voice on the other side of the phone finally answered:

'Good morning?'

'I hate you Daroga!' Erik cried hanging up and throwing himself into the chair.

**On the other side of the hung phone:**

'Erik?' the Persian asked. The daroga set the phone down and shook his head. Something was wrong with Erik. Had that been a long distant call? Where was he? And was he charging the call to him? He would have to look into that.

**On Rockaway, New Jersey at Morris Hills:**

'Ahhhhhh! That's not a phone! Is my leg!'

**On Tokyo, Japan:**

Is nine forty-one in the morning and everyone is busy.

**On Rockaway, New Jersey:**

Is nine forty-one Pm and the author is getting bored.

**Somewhere in the North Pole:**

'On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….'

**Somewhere in France:**

'Allons enfants de la patrie, le jour de gloire est arrive…'

**Inside the author's home:**

'Say you'll share with me one love, one life time, lead me save me from my solitude…. Say you want me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of….' Musical interruption

**Inside the author's head:**

Help! I'm obsessed with Erik! Wait… that is not a bad thing… is it?

**On the author's open AIM windows:**

**Draselhontuk: **Roderick usher? That's from poe's the fall of the house of usher right?

**IsisGold: **You're out of your mind! Erik is sooooooooo HOT!

**Palasatene03: **Wait I thought you said redwish not Edwish! That's my algebra teacher!

**Indside the reader's head:**

'What the…'

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review.

**Random Phact:**

Total 1, 590 words achieve. Gee! Wonder why!

**Love you all!**


End file.
